Monster
by cuteasahybridpuppy
Summary: After all these years and after all she had done, it still came down to the fact that they thought of her as a monster. Not anymore. Established Klaroline


Caroline groaned when the door of the dark cellar opened once again, fisting her hands in hopes of gathering enough strength to break open the cuffs that bound her to the chair. Unfortunately, she had been burnt, poisoned and cut open a few too many times in the past who-knows-how-many hours and unable to feed to replenish her energy.

It had only been that morning when she had been out for a small bite to eat in the nearby woods of this new town, that she had seen a teenage boy being injured in a hit and run, and had fed him her blood in hope of saving his life. How was she supposed to know that he had a psycho for a father who hated vampires? She guessed the saying was true; no good deed went unpunished.

"Your kind needs to learn that it's not ok to simply come into our town and spread your blood around," the man who she had only overheard as being called Jackson spat at her when he saw she was awake. He was a fairly built man; middle aged with a hardened look that she supposed came with time and experience. And experienced he was. The cellar looked perfected for vampire torture, complete with fresh vervain plants and wooden furniture. A small window high up on the wall directly opposite her was covered up by a thick wooden plank and he had already taken all her rings to ensure she wasn't protected anymore. Caroline had to wonder how many vampires he had gotten rid of from this town previously.

"There was already my kind here long before we got here"' she muttered, breathing slowing to try and facilitate the healing process.

"'You are the only vampire I have seen lurking around," he snarled at her, standing opposite her in his superior stance. At that moment, he was. But Caroline knew it wouldn't last. She wasn't alone in this small, quiet town; Klaus and Kol having come with her to visit on her wishes to find another place to settle down for a few years away from the hustle and bustle of New Orleans. They would find her soon enough. It was enough to push back her panic and bring forth the inner confidence that she had learnt to exude.

"Then you haven't been doing your job right, " she smirked, shaking her head gently to move her hair away from her face. "Because I assure you, my family and I met with at least a dozen last night."

Caroline watched with curious eyes as Jackson reacted to the news with surprise. The supernatural community of this town had been pretty low key, keeping to themselves and feeding elsewhere to avoid much trouble. It was the kind of place that she respected, a total opposite from the life she had been enjoying for the past century down in Louisiana.

"Us humans would outnumber them regardless; and that's just those who know of the vermin that live among us," he replied finally, a dark smile curving on his somewhat handsome face when she winced at his words. She had become use to being treated as normal, as a person. Not called names or tortured because of what she could not control. "Did I touch a nerve there? Here, let me help."

Caroline didn't bother to bite back her screams anymore. She had refused to give in to his sadistic actions and give him the pleasure of knowing the pain he caused her before, but she had no energy anymore. The afternoon sunlight burnt sharply and she could smell her smouldering flesh. If she had anything in her stomach, she was sure she would have thrown it up.

"Stop! _Please_, just stop! What do you want from me?" she cried out, closing her eyes tightly to keep her tears at bay. That was one thing she wouldn't let him see; she wouldn't let him break her. Her nails clawed at the wooden chair, piercing her skin in small splinters as she fought against the pain.

"Essentially to cease existing. Unfortunately, we don't know the full extent of what your blood might do to my son so I'll keep you alive until he has healed," Jackson retorted, covering up the tiny window that had been enough to cause her a world of pain. Caroline exhaled in relief, opening her eyes to glare at the man as she felt her skin slowly heal.

"You're a hypocritical bastard, you know that, right?" she practically growled. Before she knew it, he had moved to the table next on her other side, her words earning her a stab of a vervain tipped knife into her leg. This time, she growled and allowed her eyes to flash, veins protruding underneath as she practically vibrated in anger.

"Looking at you now, I'd rather he die than become a _monster_ like you," he gritted out close to her ear. Caroline reacted to his choice of words, kicking a leg free from its bounds to shove the man back, hard against the stone floor, before allowing her eyes to glint in the familiar way it did when she smelt human blood.

"I am _not_ a monster! I am a Mikaelson, the Queen of New Orleans and vampires everywhere. And the second you touched me was the second you signed your own death warrant." Caroline grinned at him darkly because she could feel the shift in the air already. She could hear the quick but gentle footsteps that only a vampire could possess, and the soft thuds as a result of the opposition standing no chance against them. "My husband isn't a merciful man."

"Too right, my love." Klaus' smooth voice permeated the cold room, having appeared seemingly out of nowhere. His yellow tinted eyes found hers immediately and Caroline relaxed, slumping slightly in her seat because she knew she was safe and no longer in danger. Watching him carefully, he dragged the other man up by the collar before turning him to face him. A cold smile pulled at his lips with a tone to match as he spoke. "Hello, Jackson. I saw to it that you now have a vampire for a son. Congratulations. I reckon he'd be eager to see you right about now. Why don't you go visit him?"

It wasn't until Jackson left, hurriedly running in the direction that led out into the main part of the house, did Caroline finally get a good look at Klaus. He was kneeling in front of her before she knew it, pulling off the bounds with an ease that only an Original Hybrid could possess, body taut with defence in case anyone was to approach them unwarranted. Other than that, he looked like the man she had known for most of her life and the familiarity calmed her down.

"Nik," she muttered as he helped her to her feet, features back to human when she glanced at him.

"Are you ok? Caroline, sweetheart, how badly did they hurt you?" he asked almost frantically, hands coming up to frame her face before pushing back her hair and trailing down to her neck. His eyes wandered up, down and back up her body, scanning for any trace of something out of place.

"Nothing that won't heal," she assured him, stepping into him and gripping onto his shirt tightly when her hands got caught between their bodies. Caroline felt his tension seep out from his muscles at the movement, an arm coming around her waist to hold her to him as the other remained on her neck.

"That wasn't my question," he replied but she merely nodded before looking out the door that Jackson had left. Klaus saw and gently started to ease away, guiding her with his arm securely around her waist towards the exit.

"You let him go," she said perplexed, knowing there must be more than what she had seen.

Klaus chuckled, pulling her closer into his side as they stepped up the stairs. She knew she was moving slower than normal and if he could, he would have lifted her up and sped them to the car and then home. Probably straight to New Orleans. But he didn't and instead patiently let her lean on him and joined her pace. "I'm not a merciful man, remember? The newborn will need blood and Kol will ensure he drinks him dry."

"The others?" she asked, not seeing anyone else to stop them when they got to the landing.

"Anyone who got in our way is dead," he told her simply as if it should be a fact. Truth be told, from the smell of fresh blood and the splatter on his shirt, she didn't expect otherwise. "There are no survivors when they threaten your safety, you know that, my love." And she did. She had seen it on multiple occasions; humans, vampires, werewolves, witches, all killed on her behalf to keep her alive. Her safety was paramount, as Klaus believed, so she was protected by both his family (now hers) and his kingdom (also hers). Lost in her thoughts about how death had slowly become so blasé to her, Caroline had to dig in her heel when they approached the front door of the house and hold them both back. "What's wrong?"

"He took my rings," she told him when he stopped in front of her, holding up her left hand that was now bare. "I can't leave yet."

Klaus pursed his lips, knowing exactly what she had been through if her daylight rings (multiple because he was _that_ protective) were missing. "Ok, stay here. I'll be right ba-" he began, pulling away to sidestep around her and run upstairs to where Jackson would be in his son's bedroom.

"No!" Caroline stopped him with her hands on his chest, fingers clawing onto the material as if hooking herself to him. Regardless of the fact that everything now seemed so calm, she couldn't shake the feeling of weakness and fright from her bones. Until she regained her strength, she was sure she wouldn't be able to. And until then, the only way she would feel safe was if she was with Klaus. "Don't leave me. _Please?_" she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "Please "

Klaus nodded at her plea. "We'll just wait here," he promised her, relaxing into him when his hand found its way to her hair, stroking it gently as she tucked her face into his neck. The warmth he provided as well as the feeling of _home _she got from his scent alone was all she needed right then. "You're ok, Caroline. I promise you, nothing will hurt you now. I'm so sorry." He murmured the sweet nothings into her hair, dropping kisses along with it as she snuggled closer. She could hear the anguish in his hushed tone, something she could never bare.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have known better," she mumbled into his skin, knowing he heard her clearly with his supernatural hearing.

Klaus sighed deeply so she pulled away gently so she could look up at him. "You did what you thought was right. Your humanity is a reason why I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he said, hand finding it's way back to her cheek to caress it softly. She shook her head and leant her forehead against his bowed one, taking the comfort only he could provide her with his close proximity.

"You're here now. That's all that counts," Caroline told him honestly, watching the words sink in.

Suddenly there was a body thrown down the stairs, landing at their feet. They pulled apart but she kept her arms securely around him as one of his stayed around her.

Caroline looked down at the man who had tortured her and planned on eventually killing her, but couldn't help the feeling of regret and sadness that passed over her. She could understand his actions; he had lived under the impression that they were evil and to some extent, he was right. But it was the prejudice that hurt her more, because like her own father, no one ever stopped to consider that perhaps they didn't all have malicious intent. That if they left them alone, they would do the same back.

Swallowing back the tears that threatened to prick at her eyes, she tightened her arms around Klaus' waist and watched as Kol dragged the newborn vampire down with him. The teenager looked to be in shock, and Caroline couldn't blame him when he had just killed his own father.

"I believe justice has been served," Kol announced happily, joining them in the hallway. She fought the urge to roll her eyes when his skimmed over her body as Klaus had done, trying to ascertain any damage. "You had us quite worried there, sister. How are you?"

"Better," Caroline replied with a soft smile that he reciprocated.

"Good. What would you like to do with this one?" he asked, shaking the newborn by the arm he gripped and grinning in that boyish way of his that Caroline had to admit, sometimes found it hard to say 'no' to. "I say we keep him around for a bit. We could use a lackey."

This was not one of those times, luckily. "No. Compel him to forget and let him go."

"Caro-" he began to argue but she cut him off tiredly.

"No, Kol. He just killed his _father_ without knowing it. Make him forget it all, control his bloodlust and let him go," Caroline told him sharply, leaving no room for argument. She saw him exchange a quick silent glance with Klaus before sighing dramatically.

"_Fine_. Always ruining our fun. You're lucky you're family now, otherwise…" he trailed off with his empty threat, a small smile pulling at her lips at his typical behaviour.

"_Kol_," Klaus said warningly but the younger Original ignored him and began compelling the newborn. She watched intently as he repeated the words that she had said, not even protesting when Klaus pulled away from her. "Sweetheart, your rings."

Snapping out of her trance, she glanced back to where Klaus had come up to her, holding her engagement and wedding rings in his palm as well as her daylight ring, clearly having taken them back from the dead man. Caroline simply held up her left hand for him to slip them back on, looking back to where Kol had just let the other vampire go. He sped past them in a blur and out the door before she could blink.

"I'll sort out this mess and meet you back at the apartment in a bit," Kol told them. Caroline nodded gratefully, eager to leave the vicinity. She let Klaus' instructions to his brother pass over her head, picking up the odd mentions of 'bodies' and 'burn'. There was no doubt what Kol had meant by 'sorting out this mess'; there would be an unexpected house fire soon with multiple fatalities.

"Caroline?" She was brought out of her thoughts by Klaus' hand on her back, looking at her both expectantly and worriedly as she stared blankly at the house from where they had somehow approached his car.

"Let's just go," she replied, looking away from the normal looking house and climbing into the car. She wondered how many people would see them and how many would start to question what happened. Or was there a sheriff here who would sweep it all under the rug like her mom use to back in Mystic Falls? Either way, Caroline sighed deeply as they turned the corner and away from the small street. Something told her that they wouldn't be coming back to this town that she had been excited to explore, and perhaps settle down in for a bit, for a few decades.


End file.
